


Como hacen los mayores

by tifasugar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, first todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Goten / Trunks POV intercambiadosDe pequeños fue por curiosidadA los 14 solo una muestra de cariñoY ahora, siendo casi adultos, esa costumbre inocente ya no lo era tanto.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Como hacen los mayores

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Primero que todo, gracias por leerme.  
> Sé que es una ship no muy popular y el hecho de que estés aquí ya es mucho.
> 
> He escrito / dibujado esto en un arranque de inspiración porque me parecen una ship muy linda ♥  
> Espero que os guste.

Lo que antes era costumbre ahora le parecía un mundo.

Tiró un poco de la manta sobre él con la vista fija en la franja de luz que le llegaba por debajo de la puerta. El corazón latía le retumbaba en el pecho, en la garganta, un nudo de nervios obligándolo a apretar los músculos, los brazos al torso, las piernas a su estómago. La almohada en la que descansaba la cabeza olía a él como todo en su casa y ahora, lejos de relajarse como le habría pasado hacía unos años, ese aroma le despertaba algo nuevo. Algo que ambos deberían haber sabido pero que al menos para él era inesperado.

Refregó la cara contra la almohada, ahogando en ella un pequeñísimo quejido y empeorando su situación al inhalar la esencia de su champú mezclado con desodorante y ese algo tan… Trunks. Tenía que preguntarle hoy, no podía dejarlo esperar más tiempo y es que probablemente sería la oportunidad perfecta.

De reojo, observó la luz amarillenta entre mechones negros y desordenados apretando los labios. No tenía que preguntarse cuándo comenzó todo, lo sabía perfectamente.

Y todo por su curiosidad.

**_6 años antes_ **

Masticaba regaliz concentrado en no tirar lo que llevaba en brazos, caminando por casa de su mejor amigo como si fuera la propia. Sujetando la videoconsola con una mano, abrió la puerta del salón con la otra para encontrarse a su hermano mayor con los morros pegados a esa chica,  _ otra vez _ . Puso los ojos en blanco y carraspeó, haciendo que ambos se separasen con un sonrojo cubriéndoles las mejillas.

—Ah, hola, Goten, ahm…

—Vamos a jugar a la consola —le advirtió sin apenas mirarle, colocando cables y sentándose en el suelo con la espalda contra el sofá—, sé que tú no pero a lo mejor Videl quie—

—Nos vamos, nos vamos ya, pasadlo bien —Goten se encogió de hombros, encendiendo el televisor como si nada. Les escuchó salir tras despedirse de Trunks y miró hacia atrás al no sentir a su amigo acercarse.

El chico observaba la puerta por la que se fueron aún sosteniendo las golosinas que trajo de casa. Su gesto concentrado le llamó la atención y se giró poniéndose de rodillas en la moqueta con los brazos sobre el asiento del sofá.

—¿Pasa algo? —Trunks apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza caminando hasta sentarse a su lado, dejándolo todo en la mesa—, ¿en qué piensas? Pones la misma cara en clase cuando no te enteras de nada —se rió de él, dándole con un dedo en la mejilla que le apartó de manera distraída.

—¿Por qué siempre están todos haciendo…  _ eso? _ —La profunda curiosidad en su mirada despertó la propia—, tu hermano y Videl, mis padres, Krilin con 18, no entiendo por qué el juntar los labios con una chica es tan apasionante.

—Hmm… también he visto a Yamcha con Ten hacer eso —le dijo ladeando la cabeza, despertando una chispa de verdadero interés al obtener esa información—, ¿quieres intentarlo?

—¿Qué? ¿Darnos un beso? —Trunks alzó las cejas y Goten los hombros.

—¿Si? A ver por qué les gusta tanto.

Trunks hizo un ruidito conforme con la garganta, asintiendo.

Le resultó extraño tener la cara de su mejor amigo tan cerca por la falta de costumbre, su respiración por la nariz le hizo cosquillas y rió divertido, un tanto nervioso no sabía bien por qué.  El primer contacto fue breve, una presión corta de labios calientes y un tanto secos. No pasó nada en especial, en todo caso fue una sensación extraña y nueva pero no como para estar todo el día haciendo eso. Volvieron a repetirlo por si acaso pero no varió mucho el resultado.

Al separarse se miraron y tras un gesto de incomprensión rieron juntos negando con la cabeza, sin entender tanto revuelo por eso de besarse. Mucho más emocionante era pasarse el vídeo juego nuevo y acabarse de una sentada una bolsa entera de ositos de goma.

Se le escapó un gruñido al refregarse la cara en el baño porque toda esta situación era ridícula. Sí que era verdad que hacía mucho que Goten no se quedaba a dormir en su casa pero tampoco era para ponerse nerviosos, no tendría que pasar nada porque esa  _ curiosidad _ quedó atrás. En el pasado. Cuando eran niños.

Y ya no eran niños, eran adolescentes y casi adultos. Pasaron mucho juntos, lucharon arriesgando su vida contra villanos terriblemente poderosos y aun así,  _ aun así,  _ el meterse en su propia habitación con su mejor amigo le resultaba más terrorífico. 

Sabía bien porque dejaron de quedarse a dormir uno en casa del otro y la verdad es que echaba de menos quedarse charlando hasta las tantas, que su padre irrumpiera en la habitación abriendo la puerta y literalmente los arrojase por la ventana, volver volando a sus camas un poco después, acabar los dos en la misma cama porque se dormía más calentito y, bueno.

_ Eso. _

Eso que tanto hicieron durante unos años y de lo que nunca hablaron porque parecía lo normal entre dos personas que se apreciaban tanto como ellos.

_ Que se aprecian. _

Tenía que salir del cuarto de baño, tenía que volver a la habitación, tenía que dejar de pensar en  _ esas cosas _ que ahora tenían un significado tan distinto o se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. 

Qué difícil era estar tan pillado por tu mejor amigo.

_**4 años antes** _

—Deja de tocarte la cara o te van a salir más granos —Trunks le quitó el espejito de las manos y lo arrojó hacia atrás sobre el solitario colchón en el suelo. 

—Como me salgan más voy a ser un grano y debajo una persona —puso morritos girándose en la cama hacia él, tapándose. Tras observarlo unos segundos chasqueó la lengua sacando una mano de debajo de las mantas y rozando su mejilla—. Es injusto que tengas la piel tan lisa.

—El secreto está en lavarte la cara por las mañanas, que siempre llegas a clase lleno de legañas.

—¡Pero es que el agua sale fría! —Se quejó tirándole de la mejilla.

—Y los dientes, se te van a picar de tanto comer chucherías por las noches —Goten alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa, soltando su cachete sin alejar la mano.

—¿Cómo sabes que como chuches antes de dormir?

—Primero porque tengo localizado tu cajón llenito de ellas y segundo porque  _ siempre _ hueles a regaliz de fresa, da igual la hora del día —No les resultaba extraño tocarse, más bien lo opuesto, siendo el peso de su mano en la mejilla algo reconfortante.

—Al menos  _ yo _ huelo bien —Una sonrisa juguetona alzó la comisura de su boca mientras Trunks aspiraba fingiendo estar ofendido.

—¡No me vas a llamar apestoso y te vas a quedar tan tranquilo! —Se impulsó en la cama y se arrojó sobre él atacando sus costillas, obteniendo una risotada casi de inmediato.

—Trunks, ¡no! ¡Para! ¡Tu padre va a--pfff, Trunks! —Le intentaba alejar con los brazos flojos, la cara colorada de aguantar la risa, destapando la cama entera al agitarse bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Pues calla de una vez! —Le tapó la boca con una mano, aplastándolo con el peso de su cuerpo para ahora pellizcar bajo su axila.

—¡¡HNHDNSDSNFHPFFFFFF!! —No entendía cómo podía hacer más ruido con la boca tapada que descubierta y es que llevaba razón, su padre les iba a matar.

—Vale, vale, pero retira lo de que huelo mal —Apartó las manos de su boca y cuerpo, dejándolas caer en la almohada a ambos lados de la cabeza de su amigo.

—Heh, no, apestoso —Tan solo hizo falta que se lamiera los labios para saber que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

Tan normal como les parecía jugar a vídeo juegos, entrenar, estudiar juntos, reír, gastarse bromas o contarse secretos, se besaban. Besos cortos, breves, cálidos y que les hacían sentir bien, cercanos. Una manera de expresar su cariño, de calmarse.

No había más en esas presiones de labios para nada tímidas, relajadas, familiares y reconfortantes. Goten suspiró primero entre besos, después él dejándose caer junto a su amigo, besándolo una, y otra, y otra vez hasta ambos quedarse dormidos a apenas centímetros de sus bocas.

Estaba tardando una eternidad y se iba a volver loco de tanto pensar en algo que ni siquiera tendría por qué pasar. Apartó las mantas y se levantó directo a su mochila, apartando libros y basuras para buscar el paquete de regaliz. Cogió dos y uno se lo comió en tres bocados, ansioso e intentando respirar. Caminó hacia la ventana mirando las estrellas y planteándose volar un rato para calmar los nervios, dando pequeños mordiscos a la segunda chuchería. 

—¿Ha pasado algo en la calle? —Aspiró tan de sopetón que se atragantó con un pedazo de caramelo, tosiendo al instante y dándose golpes en el pecho—, ¡Goten! —Se giró hacia los pasos apresurados de su amigo y le quitó de las manos la botella de agua que le acercaba dando dos largos tragos, tosiendo un poco después contra el dorso de su mano y alzando sus ojos marrones hasta los azules que le observaban preocupados—, ¿estás bien?

—Hmm, sí, se me ha ido por mal camino —agitó el trozo de regaliz de un lado a otro tosiendo un poco más. 

Trunks miró el dulce unos segundos y apretó los labios, dándose la vuelta en dirección a la cama. Goten apagó la luz antes de girarse y acercarse junto a su amigo, levantando la manta y esperando a que se echase a un lado para acostarse, solo que no parecía tener intención de moverse, mirándolo con los ojos de par en par a medio acostarse.

—Venga, échate para adentro —le hizo un gestito con la mano para que se moviera de una vez. Con la tenue y azulada luz que entraba por la ventana le vio helarse en el sitio.

—Goten… —se esfumó la sonrisa de su rostro y cualquier rastro de excitación al encontrar duda en su rostro.

—Oh, vale, suponía que… ok —sabía que no le llegó la sonrisa a los ojos pero tampoco quería imponer nada, eso jamás.

—¡No pongas esa cara! Es que, a ver, somos, ya tenemos una edad, ¿no? —Le observaba explicarse con la rodilla aún en la cama pero a cada palabra que decía, mayor era la decepción en su pecho.

—No pongas excusas —por más que quisiera ya no le salía la sonrisa, clavando la mirada en las sábanas celestes—, si no quieres que duerma en tu cama me lo dices y ya está.

—No es eso —chasqueó la lengua y aspiró hondo pasándose una mano por sus lacios mechones violetas.

—¿Entonces? —alzó la vista un instante en el que Trunks se mordió el labio, haciendo el intento de decir algo pero tan solo aspirando. No se le escapó que apretaba las sábanas con ambas manos—, ¿cuándo te ha dado miedo de decirme las cosas a las claras? ¿Cuándo hemos cambiado tanto? Eres mi mejor amigo, no me gusta esto.

—No es nada de eso, Goten, por favor, entiende lo que, ¡a ver! —Trunks siempre fue el primero de los dos en perder antes la paciencia y ahora respiraba hondo con las manos extendidas ante él y los ojos cerrados. Tras unos segundos los abrió, fijando la vista en sus rodillas—. No es que no quiera hablar contigo y no sé la de veces que te he dicho lo fácil que es quedarme dormido cuando estamos juntos, es que, yo qué sé, tío, ahora no pensamos igual.

—Habla claro, ¿a qué te refieres? —Se cruzó de brazos sintiendo el sonrojo subirle a las mejillas. Trunks estaba haciendo las cosas más complicadas de lo que deberían ser.

—Ninguno de los dos nos podemos subir ya a la nube kinton, ¿sí o no? —le calmó un poco ver que no era el único con la cara como un tomate.

—No, obviamente —entrecerró los ojos, agachando un poco la cabeza—, pero eso no quiere decir nada, somos amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. No me, uhm —Le vio tragar saliva y apretar los labios—, no me gusta hacerte sentir mal, lo siento.

—Cállate ya —Le puso una mano en la cara y se tiró en la cama, a decir verdad más sobre él que en el colchón. Trunks se escurrió hacia la parte interna, sonriendo al fin y apartando su mano. Una vez tumbado y tapado, tan cerca de él, la sensación de nervios en el estómago se volvió incontrolable—. Voy a hacerte una pregunta pero no entres en pánico.

—Vale…

—¿Te gustan los hombres? En plan… ya sabes… —No supo leer su casi neutra reacción de no ser por ese desvío rápido de su mirada.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —un hilillo de voz es todo lo que salió entre sus labios y Goten negó con la cabeza.

—Vale, pregunto de nuevo, ¿te gusto yo?

Esta vez Trunks abrió los ojos de par en par aspirando hondo y bajando la mirada después, llevándola a un lado, apretando y mordiéndose los labios, entrando en pánico. Goten alzó una mano y le apretó el hombro, lo que frenó en seco la rápida respiración de su amigo.

—No tenemos que cambiar nada sea cual sea la res—

—Sí.

No se esperaba que le respondiera tan a las claras.

  
  


Goten alzaba las cejas y a él le estaba dando un infarto.

Por una parte se arrepentía de haberlo dicho pero por otra se quitó un enorme peso de encima. El callarse sus verdaderos sentimientos le resultaba casi como una traición a su confianza, a su amistad. Y ahora se encogía en la cama aterrado por esa posibilidad de que a pesar de lo que le dijo, todo cambiase entre ellos.

—Perdón si no dije nunca nada pero ni quería ni quiero que esto nos cambie, y además es… admitir esto con nuestras familias es un poco, no sé.

—A mis padres les da exactamente igual y estoy seguro de que Bulma y Vegeta tampoco le dan importancia —los dedos de Goten se aproximaron a los suyos sobre las sábanas y sin embargo no le tocó.

—Ya, pero sabes que es todo luchas y peleas y ser muy masculino y yo que sé, tu padre es más terrícola pero, ¿el mío? Pfff, no sé yo…

—No deberías preocuparte, seguro que le resbala —subió un hombro y media comisura de su boca, tranquilizando un poco el pánico que le invadió el pecho con la naturalidad con la que se tomó la declaración—, nadie ha dicho nunca nada raro de Ten. O de Yamcha aunque también le gusten las mujeres.

—Y, tú, yo qué sé, era un poco inútil decirte nada sabiendo que siempre tienes novia o estas con unas y otras —volvió a bajar la mirada porque no quería mostrarle los celos terribles que le surgían al pensar en esas citas.

—Y unos y otros —aspiró entreabriendo los labios, sorprendido porque no se lo esperaba en absoluto—. Sí, mis padres y mi hermano lo saben, hasta Pan lo sabe. Creía que tú también pero está claro que no.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces soy bisexual, sí. ¿No te ha gustado nunca una chica? 

—A alguna la he encontrado bonita, pero es raro.

Poco a poco y a través de esa tranquilidad que le transmitía estar con Goten, pudo calmar los latidos de su corazón y esa ansiedad que se lo comía por dentro desde hacía horas. Hablar con él de esos temas le resultó liberador, admitir esa parte de su persona y obtener normalidad a cambio fue algo que, si acaso, le hizo caer incluso más rendido a los pies del chico frente a él. Y tras eso fue fácil seguir charlando, riendo, contándose secretos el uno al otro. Todo rodeado por ese aroma a regaliz de fresa que le traía recuerdos de aquel primer beso que no significó nada en su momento pero que desencadenó tanto.

—Oye, ¿por esto dejaste de invitarme a dormir? —Cada vez que le ponía morritos se sentía derretirse por dentro.

—Ehm, ¿sí? A ver, esa costumbre que teníamos justo antes de dormirnos, ya sabes —no podía mirarlo al confesar lo que iba a confesar a pesar de sentirse seguro para hacerlo—, la última vez que lo hicimos tuve que levantarme e irme al baño porque en vez de dormirme me desperté más.

—O sea —al escuchar la sonrisa en su voz le miró a la cara. La comisura de su boca se alzaba en una mueca chulesca—, que se te puso dura de besarme.

—¡Goten! —Le pegó una patada bajo las sábanas haciéndole reír como el tonto que era.

—¿Qué? ¡A mí también! Tuve que ponerme a pensar en mi madre antes de que volvieras porque me sabía mal hacerme una paja en tu cama.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Eres, eres lo peor —Goten no paraba de reírse y le contagiaba el sentimiento, sobre todo por la idea de ser capaz de provocarle erecciones. Al dejar de reír se lamió los labios y la atención de Trunks fue directa a ellos.

En el pasado no necesitaban más que esos pequeños gestos para simplemente acercarse y besarse con tranquilidad, sin más alboroto. Ahora había mucho en juego, ambos sabían que ya no serían besos inocentes de niños que no sabían mucho sobre sentimientos. Y Goten, siempre el más despreocupado y directo, le cogió al fin la mano. Aún bajo la tenue luz percibió lo agitado de su amigo y el cambio de color en sus mejillas.

—Quiero besarte —murmuró contra sus nudillos—, ¿puedo?

—¿Estás seguro? —Goten asintió mirando más a sus labios que a sus ojos.

A pesar de haberse besado infinidad de veces, este beso lo sintieron como el primero.

Goten le acercó los labios presionando suave los suyos como siempre hicieron, despacio y con toda la calma que les permitían sus agitados corazones. Trunks le devolvió el beso un tanto más firme, apretando los dedos entrelazados entre ambos. Disfrutaba de la calidez de su boca, lo suave, la dulzura del regaliz siempre presente.

Alzó su mano libre y ahuecó la mejilla de Goten, pasando el pulgar por su pómulo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. El moreno se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, la más tierna sonrisa en sus labios y su mano rozando su estrecha cintura. Trunks subió sus ahora libres dedos por el pecho frente a él y no supo si fue Goten quien se acercó o si tiró de él, pero repentinamente el espacio entre ambos se acortó considerablemente.

—¿Puedo b—

—Sí —Goten rió en sus labios, intentando separarse un instante a pesar de que Trunks buscaba su boca.

—No sabes lo que te voy a pedir, espera a q—

—Sí, da igual lo que sea, sí.

No le importaba sonar necesitado, no con él. Con él podía mostrarse como era, como sentía, sin miedos ni inhibiciones. Goten susurró un suave _“vale”_ y tras tirar de su barbilla para abrirle la boca, introdujo despacio su lengua en ella. El espasmo en su estómago y algo más abajo fue el efecto instantáneo a ese roce húmedo y ardiente, un suave gemido subiendo despacio pero imparable por su garganta, respirando con fuerza por la nariz.

La mano de Goten viajó de su cintura a su espalda, adhiriéndose pecho contra pecho para profundizar el beso girando el rostro. Y a pesar de toda esa pasión derramándose entre ellos, intercambiaban besos controlados, pausados. 

—Me encanta besarte, lo echaba de menos.

—Hnnnn —Trunks subió ambas manos por su pecho y nuca, enredando los dedos en cabellos azabache tan desordenados como siempre.

—Voy a hacer algo más, ¿vale? Si quieres parar o lo que sea dímelo —Asintió tirando de él, abriéndose de piernas para tenerle en medio.

Nada era suficiente y todo le parecía demasiado.

  
  


No esperaba para nada que Trunks fuera tan pasivo en esta situación aunque también era verdad que, si su información era correcta, nunca había besado a nadie de esta manera. Goten contaba con la ventaja de haber experimentado con algunas personas, nunca más allá de besos y roces casuales pero quería cruzar ese paso con Trunks. Siempre quiso.

Así que ahora, sosteniendo esa diminuta cintura con ambas manos y apretándole contra el colchón, presionó sus caderas con las del chico bajo su cuerpo, jadeando en su boca. Trunks las adelantó en busca de mayor fricción cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un quejido grave de pura necesidad. Envalentonado por la buena respuesta y la increíble sensación de sentirle duro contra él, repitió el movimiento.

La camiseta de Trunks, enrollada hacia arriba por los incesantes movimientos de ambos, dejó ver una clara línea de vello bajo su ombligo. Y fue esa imagen más que nada hasta ese momento lo que de verdad hizo a su miembro dar una buena sacudida. Se habían visto desnudos miles de veces pero lo del vello corporal era algo nuevo a sus ojos. Fijaba la mirada en ese punto, en la uve de sus músculos enmarcándolos y con el solo pensamiento de el olor de esa zona una oleada de deseo le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Le pasó ambas manos de ombligo a pecho por debajo de la camiseta, llevándosela hacia arriba e inclinándose sobre él para besarle apoyado en sus pectorales. Movió los pulgares sobre sus pezones y Trunks jadeó con fuerza en su boca, llevando ambas manos a su trasero y tirando de él para mayor fricción.

Se separó de él un segundo para quitarle la camiseta y deshacerse de la propia, mordiéndose el labio al poder observar la reacción de su piel bajo las palmas de sus manos. Trunks respondía muy bien a cada estímulo, aspirando sobresaltado, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos costados y pecho de Goten hasta situar ambas manos a los lados de su cuello, tirando de él para volcar toda su pasión en un beso tórrido que hizo a su desatendida erección dar un salto en sus calzoncillos.

—Necesito… —murmuró en su boca, levantando las caderas de la cama.

—Dime, dime qué quieres —Le besaba el cuello, volviendo a frotarse con él al tiempo que dejaba pequeñas marcas en su piel.

—Goten —se le rompió la voz al lamerle las clavículas pero comenzó a reírse justo después—, como sigamos así o rompemos la cama o mi padre nos parte el alma de una patada en el pecho.

—Oh —frenó el ansioso movimiento de caderas siendo consciente por primera vez de los terribles chirridos y golpetazos del cabecero contra la pared, aspirando entre dientes y mirando a su mejor amigo reírse—. Mejor en el colchón del suelo, ¿no?

—Mejor.

Trunks le empujó, rodando hasta el borde y cayendo sobre él, haciéndole reír divertido. Le apartó el pelo de delante de los ojos con el corazón lleno de cariño y amor por una de sus personas favoritas y sintió el fuerte impulso de decir algo que quizás era demasiado cuando cerró los ojos apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

Sin embargo, Trunks encontró su dedo pulgar con los labios dejando en él un beso húmedo, succionando muy despacio justo después.

—¿Estás bien? —Le hizo gruñir con el roce de caderas y Goten le agarró del pelo de la nuca.

Abrió los labios inspirando con brusquedad al sentir cómo tiraba de él hacia abajo, llevando su boca hacia las caderas que levantaba. Trunks se apoyó en sus muslos con las manos, bajando de buena gana y lamiéndose los labios antes de dejar un beso sobre la punta del bulto bajo los pantalones verdes que llevaba.

Coló los pulgares bajo el elástico y tiró hasta que el fresco de la habitación le tocó la piel, seguido de inmediato por los suaves labios del chico. Goten adelantó las caderas pasando su longitud sobre su boca y mejillas, llenándolas de líquido pre seminal.

Trunks tiró hacia abajo y con fuerza de su ropa, agarrándosela por la base justo después y de tan apresurado le rozó con los dientes, haciéndole saltar en el sitio y tirar hacia atrás de sus cabellos.

—Perdón, perdón —se tomó unos segundos en observar sus mejillas encendidas y labios húmedos, apartándole la mano y agarrándosela a sí mismo para guiarla a su boca.

—Despacio, no, no tengas prisa —Quería sonar autoritario a pesar de casi perder el auto control por el tremendo deseo que le ahogaba. Sacó la lengua y deslizó su carne por ella, escalofríos de placer tensándole los músculos del estómago—, chúpamela.

Con un quejido, Trunks se llevó la mano entre las piernas, apoyándose con la otra aún en su muslo y envolviendo con su boca lentamente lo que podía abarcar de su rigidez. Al sacarla se la dejó brillante, volviendo a bajar esa humedad caliente tan agradable y placentera, despacio, llevándolo inevitablemente y demasiado pronto a un final que no le dejaba tener las caderas quietas.

—Trunks… —Le advirtió tirándole del pelo y sin embargo se zafó del agarre, machacándose entre las piernas y chupando con labios y lengua todo lo que le era físicamente posible—, me, Trunks, vas a atragan-oh mierda, mierda…

La primera descarga dio contra el fondo de su garganta haciéndole toser. Goten, demasiado perdido en el placer y en la imagen visual de cómo chorreones blancuzcos cubrían su rostro a cada descarga, no se vio capaz de preocuparse en ese momento por su bienestar.

Supo que no tenía de qué preocuparse al verle abrir la boca de par en par, tomando en su lengua las últimas gotas perezosas derramadas por los espasmos de un orgasmo intenso y brusco. Y una vez las caricias se volvieron casi insoportables le tomó en peso girándose en el colchón, tirando de sus pantalones para después tragarlo de un solo movimiento.

Aún con la corrida de Goten en su barbilla y mejilla izquierda, bajó las manos hasta tirar de su pelo, alzando las caderas y resoplando por lo intenso del placer. A pesar de haber fantaseado con ello tantísimas veces jamás habría imaginado que el calor y presión que le envolvían, o al menos no de esa manera tan  _ perfecta. _

Goten le bajó las caderas a la fuerza, manteniéndolo en el sitio y enterrando la nariz en su vello púbico, inhalando para después gruñir transmitiendo las vibraciones sobre su zona más sensible. Y al sacarla despacio, aplanando la lengua contra la corona de su glande, supo que no podría contenerse ni un segundo más.

Apretó los dientes y tensó los músculos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, tirando de los negros cabellos de Goten que le tragaba sin dejar una gota escapar. Los fuertes espasmos fueron disminuyendo así como las olas de placer, dejándolo desmadejado en el colchón, acariciando ahora el pelo entre sus dedos.

Al conseguir abrir un ojo y mirar entre sus piernas, vio a Goten sonriendo feliz con la mejilla aplastada contra su muslo, acariciando sus costados hasta ponerle la piel de gallina.

—Que poquito hemos durado —rió tontamente, carraspeando después y tragando con dificultad—. Se me ha quedado todo pegado a la garganta.

—¡Eeeww! ¡Cállate! —Le dio un golpetazo en la frente antes de que se levantase poniéndose bien la ropa, caminando hacia su mochila para traerse a la cama el paquete de regaliz y pañuelos con los que le limpió la cara a Trunks. Mirando su sonrisa le sobrevino un arrebato de inseguridad y se subió los pantalones al sentirse expuesto—. Siento mucho lo de los dientes, no quería hacerte daño y casi lo estropeo todo.

—¿Eh? —Tardó unos segundos en caer de qué le hablaba, masticando con ganas un regaliz y ofreciéndole otro. Al hacerlo alzó las cejas y las comisuras de los labios—, no ibas a estropear nada por una tontería como esa, si casi me corro en el pijama solo por el roce.

—Ah, bueno, mejor entonces —Aceptó el dulce bastante más tranquilo, tumbándose en el colchón con una mano en el pecho mientras masticaba. Goten se arrojó a su lado pasándole un brazo y una pierna por encima con un regaliz en la boca—. Te vas a atragantar.

—No me he atragantado con tu polla me voy a atragantar con esto —dijo sacándose la chuchería de la boca.

Trunks dio una carcajada y le pellizcó en las costillas haciéndolo saltar en el sitio, escupiendo la chuchería e intentando alejarse de él entre grititos. Trunks se le sentó encima, atacando sin piedad hasta hacerle llorar de la risa sin apenas poder respirar, sintiendo dolor en las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Y tan solo le dejó ir por la necesidad de besarle, sosteniendo su cara y agachándose sobre él para plantar los labios con fuerza en los suyos. Gohan no tardó en rodearle la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, devolviéndole los besos lentamente. 

A pesar de escuchar los zapatazos por el pasillo no les dio tiempo a separarse.

—¡¡Ya estáis mayorcitos para hacer tan—oh… —Pocas veces por no decir ninguna vio a su padre quedarse sin palabras. Le miraba aún acunando la cara de Goten entre sus manos, conteniendo la respiración con la vista fija en la dura mirada que pasaba de uno a otro—, a dormir,  _ ya. _

Y sin más, cerró la puerta.

—Bueno pues no sé qué estará pensando pero si hace una asociación de ideas entre golpes y gemidos creo que tu padre sabe bien que nos hemos comid—

—Sshshshshshs calla, no hables de esto, problemas para el Trunks del futuro —Le tapó la boca avergonzado, hablando en un tono mucho más bajo que antes—, el del presente solo quiere una cosa ahora mismo.

Apartó las manos y los cabellos oscuros de su rostro, besándolo en los labios una vez más, sonriendo en la sonrisa de su mejor amigo y sabiendo que a pesar de ser ahora un poco menos niños y más adultos, a pesar de que sus sentimientos cambiaran, siempre le tendría a su lado. O debajo. O encima. No importaba, mientras compartiera muchas más experiencias entre risas con alguien tan maravilloso como él, tenía las risas aseguradas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte del [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (incluido el LLF Comment Builder), creado para mejorar la comunicación entre autores y lectores. Esta autora aprecia respuestas, incluyendo:
> 
> · Comentarios cortos  
> · Comentarios largos  
> · Preguntas  
> · “<3” como extra kudos  
> · Interacción entre lector/escritora  
> · Esta autora responde a los comentarios
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
